The Blue Wolf
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: Set in the PPGD universe. Being disowned by your own family, finding out your life in a lie. It isn't easy being a hero. But, it isn't hard either. See how the blue RowdyRuff must now deal with his hard life of being a hero. And how he and the light blue Powerpuff develop their love for each other.


**Autho****r'****s Note: **_The use of the world and characters are credited to Bleedman, __Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, etc. However, the character Bell__, as well as other one-off characters __are credited to him. Future characters _(Spoilers) _are credited to Griddles, BigSheezy, etc._ _This story is not meant to insult or offend the original creators. I own nothing in this story except for my own OCs. The plot of this story was made by me. Enjoy the story._

**~~Black Eden's Base~~**

Dr. X was observing the scan of the bomb he set off at Megaville Elementary School. He sees that his plan was a success. The heroes are extinct. He decided to contact Brisbaine on the matter to congratulate him on his amazing work on the bomb. He activated his communication hub of his command center and Brisbaine picked up.

"Brisbaine. Excellent work on the bomb. Now not only will the PowerPuff Girls be extinct, every hero in that DARN school will be extinct! Dexter, XJ9, Mandy, every hero will be extinct!" said Dr. X with an demonic happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master. I was an fantastic opportunity to make it. Now the world will be ours." said Brisbaine.

"Indeed. With my daughter Bell, Samantha, Zim, our monsters, the RowdyRuffs, and our secret weapon; Project: White, we will rule this world with an iron fist! And no one w-!"

Before Dr. X could finish his sentence, an unknown signal appeared on the hub. "Is something wrong, Master?" asked Brisbaine, though he was getting the signal as well.

"This is impossible! No one can hack the command center! WHERE IS THIS SIGNAL COMING FROM?!" yelled Dr. X.

The signal became clear and Dr. X and Brisbaine were in for a shock.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Doctor. You made a big mistake by underestimating me." said a voice coming from the signal, "I'm going to stop your plan and save my friends. Better stay out of my way."

The signal disappeared from the hub. However, Dr. X and Brisbaine knew who it was.

"I-Impossible! How did he find out?!" yelled Brisbaine.

Dr. X slammed his fist on the command center, his eyes glowing red, and his head blazing with fire. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~~Megaville Elementary School~~**

Blossom and Buttercup were fighting Bell and Samantha to stop the bomb. Though, they were having trouble as Bell and Samantha were getting stronger the more they fight. Bell had experience fighting Blossom before and not only that, she was more serious in this fight. In their previous fight, Bell was just playing around. She knew Blossom was weaker than her, so she just played around and didn't take the fight seriously. But now, she was dead serious, she now doesn't just want to kill Blossom, she now wants to break her completely. Mentally and physically.

Samantha was the same. She gained a robotic power boost from Dr. X and Brisbaine. She was more powerful than before, and she was ready to kill. Samantha hold a grudge against Buttercup ever since she knocked a tooth out. She knew she was stronger than Buttercup when they first meet. Yet, Buttercup was able to take her down so easily. Now, Samantha was way stronger than Buttercup now. And she was using Sensei Jack's sword and Buttercup couldn't bring herself to break the sword, because she knows how much that sword means to Jack. Samantha had the upper hand and is ready to kill Buttercup.

Blossom and Buttercup weren't at their best while fighting Bell and Samantha. They were tired from fighting an onslaught of Dr.X's monsters. Not to mention, Blossom had badly hurt her hands, which were wrapped in green bandages Buttercup had given her. Buttercup was no better, her head was badly damaged, she had to wear a white bandage to stop the bleeding. Not to mention, her bloody bruise on her right eye. This looked like the end of them. Until...

Bell held out her index finger and a dark energy ball formed, "You know, I'm getting tired of waiting on this bomb to go off. So..."

Blossom and Buttercup got ready. However, they were expecting for her to launch the ball at either them or the bomb. Even if they were weak, they would intercept the attack. However...

Bell had another idea in mind, "I see your little sister and your friends are right below us, right? You wouldn't want to see them hurt, would you?"

Blossom and Buttercup knew what Bell was about to do and they didn't like it.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" said Buttercup as she and Blossom charged at Bell to stop her.

However, Samantha slams into both of them, knocking them down to the ground, preventing them from stopping Bell.

"Say goodbye to your sister!" yelled Bell as she threw the ball to where Bubbles and the others are.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Blossom and Buttercup simultaneously.

**~~Meanwhile with Bubbles and the others~~**

Bubbles, Courage, Mandy, Dexter, and Sensei Jack had just finished off the rest of Dr. X's monsters. Dexter and Jack had calmed down the civilians and made sure that everyone was accounted for. Bubbles, on the other hand, was really worried. Not only were her sisters fighting two of the strongest members of the Black Eden, Her best friend; Jenny, was incapacitated and may be damaged beyond repair.

"Am I even strong enough to be a hero." Bubbles thought as she started to tear up, "How can I be a hero if I can't even protect my friends."

"Bubbles? You okay?"

Bubbles turned to see Olga putting her hand on her shoulder with a concerned look on her face. Bubbles wiped her tears.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." said Bubbles with a happy smile.

She didn't want to her friends to see her cry. However, Olga saw through Bubbles' fake smile and she was even more worried. Before Olga could respond and explosion went off from above them. Everyone looked up to see Bell's Death Ball falling towards them and it was growing in size.

"What is that thing?!" yelled Nora.

"It's a blast attack from Bell! This is not good!" said Jack.

Bubbles knew that she was the only one strong enough to at least push back. Dexter's gauntlets were damaged and Jenny was out of commission. She was the only one. Even if she's doubting her abilities, she will do whatever it takes to save her friends. One last time.

Bubbles charges at the death ball to intercept it, much to the worry of her friends.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?!" yelled Olga.

Bubbles looks back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Saving my friends." answered Bubbles.

Bubbles charges light blue energy into her hands and eyes and launched them both as her Sonic Whirl move and her heat vision. The heat vision smashed into the Sonic Whirl and gave the move more power and an extra boost. The move collided with the death ball and the two energy attacks were now in a beam struggle. However, the death ball was starting to overpower Bubbles' attack. Bubbles increased the power of her attack to stand a chance, but the death ball just grew in size and power, causing worry among Bubbles and the others.

"It's no good. Bubbles' attack isn't strong enough to push back the death ball." said Olga.

"Then that means..." said Nora.

"We can't stop it!" Dexter finished Nora's sentence.

Bubbles tried her hardest to push back the death ball, but her attacks were to weak to stand up to Bell's power. The Sonic Whirl shattered into pieces against the death ball's power. Bubbles only had her heat vision left to stop the death ball. But, Bubbles' power started to weaken and she could only hold her heat vision for so long before running out of power. Soon enough, Bubbles lost all her power and her heat vision dwindle in power and then shattered, allowing the death ball to continue to course to towards the gang.

"N-No!" said Bubbles as she prepare herself for the death ball. As she was at point blank range of the death ball.

"It's over!" said Olga.

Dexter and Olga hugged, ready for the attack.

"No! It can't be!" said Nora as she held on to Jenny, knowing that this will be her last moment with her daughter.

Jack held on to Courage and Agent Honeydew, ready for impact.

"Blossom, Buttercup. I failed. I couldn't protect everyone like you guys. I wasn't strong enough." Bubbles thought with tears raining from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

The death ball nearly destroyed them all.

Suddenly, an Electro Ball slammed into the death ball and pushed it back easily. This shocked everyone. Soon enough, the two balls exploded yards away from the gang.

"What the?!" said Dexter.

"No way!" said Olga.

"The death ball...It's destroyed!" said Jack.

Everyone started to cheer in joy and in happiness that they were alive. The cheers died down when everyone saw Bubbles being carried like a princess. But by who?

"Who is that?" asked Olga as she and everyone saw a boy, who looked to be the same age as herself, Bubbles, Dexter, Blossom, Buttercup, and the other students of the school.

The boy has short yellow hair and blue eyes. He wears all black clothes with colbat blue stripes on his sleeves, colbat blue around the pocket area of the black hoodie, colbat blue around his wrist, colbat blue on his knee pads, and black shoes.

Bubbles took one look at who is carrying her and instantly knew who it was. "B-Boomer?"

"Good to see you again, Bubbles." said Boomer.

Boomer landed and set Bubbles down on jer feet.

"Bubbles, you know this boy?" asked Jack.

Bubbles regretted answering this question. "His name is Boomer. He is a RowdyRuff Boy created by Mojo Jojo to kill me and my sisters."

Instantly, everyone got out their weapons to attack Boomer. Dexter got out his gauntlets and Honeydew got out her gun. However, as soon as they got their weapons out, the weapons were gone instantly. They look to see Boomer holding the weapons, deactivating them, and throwing them to the feet of their owners.

"There's no need for that. I'm here to help you guys." said Boomer.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" asked Dexter.

"Well, he did save us from the death ball." said Olga.

Jack took one stare at Boomer and he stared back.

"He's on our side." said Jack.

"Are you sure, sensei?" asked Dexter.

"Yes."

"Well if our sensei trust you, then so do I."

"Good. Bubbles, we need to go." said Boomer as he picked up Bubbles like a princess, causing her to blush, "You to, Dexter."

"Alright." Dexter grabs on to Boomer, "We'll be right back. Sensei take care of everyone."

"Understood." said Jack.

Boomer flew up at max speed with Bubbles and Dexter along for the ride. Bubbles kept on staring at Boomer without him noticing and she started to get a feeling. A feeling she knew to well.

"Oh! Those suppressed feelings I have for him are rising up again!" Bubbles thought while blushing.

**~~With Blossom and Buttercup~~**

Blossom and Buttercup had witnessed Bell's death ball get destroyed and they were relieved. However, Bell and Samantha were furious.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?! HOW?! HOW CAN MY DEATH BALL BE DESTROYED?!" yelled Bell.

"It must be some kind of trick! No one down there can be strong enough to stop that death ball!" said Samantha.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." said a voice.

It was Boomer with Bubbles and Dexter.

"Bubbles, Dexter!" said Blossom and Buttercup as they run up to their sister and friend and hugged them.

Soon, both of them noticed that Boomer was with them.

"Bubbles, what is he doing here?" said Buttercup in a threatening manner.

Bubbles calms down her sister.

"It's okay. He's on our side." said Bubbles.

"You can't be serious!"

Blossom walks up to Boomer and looked him in the eye.

"Do you remember what we did to you?" asked Blossom.

"Yes." answered Boomer.

"Do you plan on killing us to get revenge?" Blossom eyes started to glow pink, indicating that she is charging up a heat vision.

"No."

"He's on our side." Blossom powers down.

"You sure?" asked Buttercup.

"Yep."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOOMER?!" yelled Bell.

"You are supposed to be with Brisbaine. Training with your brothers to kill the PowerPuff Girls!" yelled Samantha.

"Have you forgotten that they killed you?!"

"No I haven't. And I don't care!" said Boomer suprising everyone.

"The Boomer you keep referring to is the RowdyRuff Boy the PowerPuff Girls killed long ago. And he's gone for good. And I'm his copy. I don't care what you keep on saying is my purpose. I'm making my own decisions. And I'm not going to listen to anymore of your twisted lies. I am Boomer. The blue RowdyRuff born to protect the PowerPuff Girls. With the trust I have in my friends. I will protect this world from any heartless villains like you. This is who I am!"

Bell had heard enough.

"If you want to get in our way...then you'll just die with them!!!" yelled Bell as she threw a punch at Boomer.

However, Boomer caught the punch.

"Alright then. Let's go." said Boomer as he delivered a punch to Bell's face, sending her flying.

Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Dexter stand by Boomer's side, ready for the fight.

"Dexter! I need you to hack into the bomb and try to deactivate it. We'll keep these two off your back." said Boomer.

"Got it." said Dexter as he used his rocket boosters on his damaged gauntlets to get to the bomb.

"Boomer, how much time do we have til that bomb goes off?" asked Blossom.

"10 minutes." answered Boomer.

"Then let's make this quick." said Buttercup as she and the others charged at Bell and Samantha.

Boomer and Blossom were taking on Bell, while Bubbles and Buttercup took on Samantha. Dexter got to the bomb and started hacking into it.

Boomer delivered a brutal punch to Bell's chest. Then Blossom jumped up and did a hook kick to Bell's face. Boomer then grabbed Bell's arms, reeled her in, and delivered a double kick into her face.

**[9:25]**

Samantha tried to slash at Bubbles with her sword, but Buttercup grabbed the sword and punched her in the stomach.

"You won't ever use this katana again!!!" yelled Buttercup as she launched a blast of energy into Samantha's stomach, sending her flying.

She then takes away the katana and sets the katana into the ground. She then rushes towards Samantha.

**[8:53]**

Buttercup delivers a powerful punch into Samantha's face. Then Bubbles unleashes her Sonic Scream in Samantha's face, knocking her down. Buttercup then grabs Samantha and delivers a devastating headbutt into Samantha's face, damaging her left robot side of her face.

"You will die here!!!!!" yelled Samantha as she delivered a powerful punch her robotic hand to Buttercup's face, causing Buttercup to bleed.

"We'll see about that!!!!!" said Buttercup as she uppercuts Samantha.

Bubbles uses her heat vision to blast Samantha. But, Samantha blocks it and then hits Bubbles with an energy blast from her robotic arm. Buttercup was now furious.

"How dare you!!! No one hurts my sister!!!!!" yelled Buttercup as she delivers a powerful punch to Samantha's face, sending her flying.

**[8:12]**Bell unleashes a barrage of punches to Boomer's face. Blossom tries to help, but BoomerBoomer motions her to stand down. Boomer knew what he was doing.

"You're worthless, Boomer!!! Absolute trash!!! Useless!!! Weak!!! Pathetic!!! A disgrace to this world!!! An piece of SHISH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled as she delivered many punches to Boomer, until the last punch.

**[6:40]**

Boomer caught the last punch and his aura turned bloody red. This suprises Bell and Blossom.

"I always had to worry about hurting you. Always hold back my anger. Not anymore. Now!!! I UNLEASH MY RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Boomer as he unleashes a barrage of brutal punches and kicks

"You're-You're weak! Absolutely weak!!! You're no good to anyone!!!!!" yelled Bell.

Bell thought if she could make Boomer angrier, he would lose control and go berserk. Oh, she really didn't know Boomer well.

"Keep ticking me off!!!! I dare you!!!!!!" yelled Boomer as he delivered brutal punches to Bell's face and stomach.

"I get it. Boomer let Bell make him angry, so he can unleash his inner anger on her. So the angrier Boomer gets, the stronger he gets." said Blossom.

Boomer delivered one last brutal punch to Bell's stomach and then fired a blast of electricity at Bell, electricuting her and sending her flying.

**[5:58]**

Bell gets up and then readies a energy blast, "I'll eradicate you!!!" Bell launches the energy blast.

Boomer just stands there with his hands out. When the blast hits, Boomer absorbs the blast and makes it his own energy.

"No way!!!" yelled Bell.

"Thanks for the energy. Now, have it back!" said Boomer as he unleashes the stored energy and launches it back at Bell as a blast of energy.

Bell is hit with the blast and his knocked down, badly injured. Samantha is then thrown down to Bell, badly injured as well. Dexter was able to hack into the bomb and shut down it down entirely. Leaving it incapable to be used again.

"You've lost." said Boomer as he grabbed Jack's katana and points it at Bell and Samantha.

"Maybe now. But you won't beat us again." said Bell as she and Samantha teleported away.

They were victorious!

The gang return to the others and were greeted by happy cheers from everyone. Boomer then sees Jenny incapacitated and kneels down to her.

"Jenny." said Boomer as he held his hand out to Jenny.

He channels his energy and releases blue pulses to Jenny. Soon, the pulses fully repaired Jenny and she woke up to see Boomer.

"Boomer?!"

"Yeah, it's me Jenny."

"So you choose the good side. I'm glad."

Everyone reunited with each other and everything would return back to normal.

Until...

"Traitor!!!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to see Boomer's brothers: Brick and Butch.

"How could you betray your own family, Boomer?!" asked Butch.

"Have you forgotten what those heroes have done to you?!" asked Brick.

"I haven't forgotten. And I don't care! I'm a hero and I will protect these people! If you want to kill me, go ahead. Just know that I won't let you hurt these people." said Boomer with a determined look in his eyes.

Brick looked at Boomer and made his decision.

"Let's go, Butch. Soon, he'll realize that friends will only make him weak." said Brick as he and Butch flew off.

Boomer was now disowned. His life was a lie and he had no family now.

Bubbles comes up to Boomer and holds his hand. Both of them knew this was the start of their new life.

The start of PowerPuff Girls D


End file.
